


Fresh Macaroni

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Crack, Food Play, Other, Praise, buuttttts and pasta no, fresh macaroni - Freeform, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh Macaroni</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Macaroni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noizsdick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=noizsdick).



It had been quite a while now since Clear started to live with Aoba. (Aoba broke up with Noiz because of some nasty pasta issues )He was taught new things that he never even knew existed before. Finally, he could actually read Harry Potter books without confusion and was a great artist. So good he drew his own little animu thing about his life called dramatical murder. Though, someone else already was making that so he made an episode three of it. They accidentally published it but oH WELL.

Right now, he was really testing himself. Ever since Aoba made that delicious pile of noodles and cheese… He hasn’t been able to get it out of his head. Literally, he accidentally got some in his ears and wow that was an adventure. But anyway, he loved the taste of that macaroni so much that he wanted it again. He wanted it in more ways than one. There was a burning need in the pit of his gut and he just needed that fresh macaroni again.

It was already five pm and Aoba was making dinner for them since Tae was out playing strip poker with her card group.

His android stomach made the rumbles. Actually, it was just himself making those sounds since he didn’t really have a real stomach. It was like a metal box that filled up with food. Or something. He didn’t know. Did it matter? Mac and cheese. That was the only thing that mattered.

"Clear, I’m almost done. Can you set out the bowls?" Aoba asked as he stirred in that packet of cheesey goodness, cow tit juice and beautiful slipper butter.

"Yes, master!" Clear chirped while moving to the cabinet to pull out two glass bowls. He set them down on their respectable places on the table. One in his high chair and one on Aoba’s big kid seat. Yes. Soon.

Then, the android crawled up onto his baby seat and put his bib around his neck. In his hands were a spoon and safety fork- another spoon pretty much. Someone could poke an eye out if he had a real fork and that would suck. He would know. He’s read Kuroshitsuji. Stay safe kids.

"Alllll done!" Aoba smiled and brought the pot to the table. He stuck his hands into the cheesey noodles and splat them down into the bowls.

"Yayyyy!" The albino grinned from ear to ear as he saw the fresh mac and cheese slid down into the bowl. "Fresh Macaroni!"

Aoba blinked with confusion and glanced back down at his hand. It was covered in the slimy, warm, moist, and delicious cheese.

"Aw rats what do I do now?" He asked while gazing at the sink. The last time he washed his hands in that sink, he almost died. The garbage disposal was a monster. He feared it.

"Oh! Aoba-sanchankunsunsamadonosenpai! I can lick it off! Clear rose one of his hands outwards and yanked onto the other’s hands. "I’ll clean it I can clean it I will I can yes yes yes please senpai please notice me!"

"Uh…" Did Aoba really want to have his hand get caught in another garbage disposal? "Okay!" Ok. Ok. K. Yes.

The bluenette’s beautiful yaoi hand was taken into Clear’s mouth in one gulp. Clear’s tongue slid around the fingers and suckled against his hand. All of the cheese was licked away and then Clear started to chew against his flesh.

"Mm- nng… C-clear…" Aoba moaned as the sensation sent shivers down his spine right to his dick. "Clear…. Stop… The food will get cold if you keep this up…"

Clear took out Aob’s hand and sucked on only his thumb.

"Yeah… You like that, don’tcha bitch. You like it when I suck on your thumb don’t you."

"Y-yeah…"

The fresh macaroni gazed into Clear’s eyes with need. It was still steamy and delicious looking. Clear looked back and threw Aoba’s hand down on the table.

"Aoba…. I’m really hungry for you and the macaroni so… Is it alright if I…?"

That thumb sucking really got Aobert off and he was hella hard like there was an actual rock in his pants man of steel superman.

"Do whatever you want, senpai." He whispered back as the cheery blossoms blew in the wind.

Super bara man Clear nodded and picked Aoba up and set him down on the table with his high chair still on his waist. It was staying. Safety first.

Aobama’s jeans were ripped off and thrown onto the floor within a few seconds and Clear took a spoonful of the cheesey goodness and slathered it all over Aobaert's dick. Then, he took a large spoonful and shoved it right up his pooper into the black hole of nothingness. More and more, he filled up that nasty entrance until the mac and cheese was flowing out of it. Dear lord this is so nasty y'all need jesus or some shit wai t i need jesus i am writing this fanfic help why 

Aoba didn't really like where this was going but he was so damn aroused it didn't even matter  do you feel me or nah. Aoba could feel his deepest parts suddenly get filled with noodles and he swallowed hard. This was super fucked up. Why did this keep happening. Why? Noiz and his pasta and now this. Why can't he have a normal boyfriend? Was Koujaku's route still open? Could he move over there? Or maybe Mink? Though... Something told him Koujaku like lasagna and Mink liked the mama mia thats a spicy noodles. What was he suppose to do now? FUck the dog? 

"Come on and Slam, Master. Welcome to the Jam." Clear sexually cooed as he lowered his head down to the mess. His tongue flickered out and he licked off some of the noodles onto his tongue and swallowed. RIght then and there, he came into his pants and moaned loudly. 

"Clear?" 

"O-Oh fuck-! Mother fuckin mac and cheese so fresh I can't eve- I'm eating it bitch shut your whore mouth I am feasting upon bigger macaronis' fresh children macaronis." 

"Oh. lol k." 

His mouth reattached itself to Aoba's swollen member and he suckled on the cheese and noodles. His head bobbed up and down at Sonic the hedgehog speed and created simulation by his own moaning as he sucked the younger off. His tongue swirled around the tip and over the slit a few times to ensure that it was cleaned off before engulfing all of it. 

The vibrations from Clear's moaning and the speed were making Aob's head spin. It felt like he was fucking an alien who had an asshole of the milkyway, yes I know I'm so deep. THis is poetic. Praise. 

"A-ah! Transparent-! W-wait no... Cl- Mr. Roboto Domo Arigato-!" Aoba cried in sweet pleasure. 

"誰かがかつて世界はマカロニで作られている私に言った!!!" Clear responded. 

He removed his head and tore off his high chair and his pants. His monster sized dick popped out and said hello, Clear greeted it back and shook it's hand, then he handed his peen a spoon and there it goes woosh. 

He shoved his entire ween up Aoba's twink ass and began to pound away. He took hold of his hips and rocked back and forth at his Sonic speed. In the background looking through the window, Sonic shed a single tear and ran far far away because he was not as fast as he thought anymore. 

"M-Mm! Robto-san! A-Ah! MAximum overdrive-! Shit I'm- Clear!" He was screaming nonsense and tried to clench onto the table for support as he felt the other's thick member shoving the macaroni deeper and deeper inside of him. He would probably throw up macaroni. 

"M-Master...! Master it feels so sugoi in your ass!" 

"B-B-baka! "

Clear's hand wrapped around the smaller's neglected member and thumb wrestled it until white juice started to come out. He was the camp. Thumb wrestling rules. 

AOba came hard onto the table and Clear followed soon since the ass filled with noodles was tightening around his member. It felt like he was getting milked and hugged by a thousand little lightening bugs.  He cried out Aoba's name and shot his seed deep into his ass. 

"So good..." 

He removed his dong and sat back down in his seat. Then, he noticed something. 

"A-aoba.... Your ass... My... My Fresh macaroni...:" 

His mac and cheese was soiled with his cum and Aoba's nasty. Who wanted to eat ass tasting noodles? No one. That was fucked up. Fuck that. 

Tears rolled down Clear's cheeks and he cried hard. All of his noodles were nasty as fuck. Not to even mention Aobaby was passed out on the table. His head rested in his own bowl of noodles and it was over. 

"I can't believe everyone is dead..." He sobbed and buried his face into his hands. 

"Oh Clear.... We're not dead!" Someone said from behind him. 

The albino rose his head up to see who was talking to him. TO his surprise, he saw a beautiful figure. A large life sized macaroni noodle with flowing yellow cheese as hair and lush macaroni lips. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

"Who are you...?" 

"I'm Fresn Macaroni. We're going to get married. Yay." 

Then the scene changed to a church and finally Clear was married to the thing he loved most. 

He gave his Macaroni a macaroni ring he made out of love and smiled as she gave his dicke a macaroni ring too. 

Marriage was a beautiful thing. 


End file.
